


Worry Wart (JuminxPregnant!Reader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: You find out that you're pregnant, but how do you tell Jumin Han?





	Worry Wart (JuminxPregnant!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot that I finished yesterday. It evolved into something different than my original plan, but I think it's cute. 
> 
> **If pregnancy makes you uncomfortable, this probably isn't the story for you.**

You walked into the penthouse quickly, eager to see your husband after a day at the doctor’s office. You’d gone after taking an in-home pregnancy test that turned out positive, only to have them confirm what you suspected: you were five weeks pregnant. And Jumin had no idea. 

“(Y/n), is that you?” His deep voice sent a shiver down your spine. How could you hide anything from this man? 

You quickened your pace toward the direction of his voice. “Yes, sweetheart.” As you entered the bedroom, you were surprised to find it empty. “Jumin?”

Before you could continue your search, your raven-haired husband stepped out of the bathroom. “Hello, my love.” He came over and planted a chaste kiss on your lips. “Where have you been today?” 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his middle, looking up into his steel-colored eyes. “I was out confirming your surprise gift.” 

“Surprise gift?” Jumin raised a brow curiously. “You shouldn’t feel the need to get me anything, (y/n). I have everything I could possibly need in life.” He hugged you to his chest for a moment before pulling away. “You look tired. Let me draw you a bath and we can talk more about this surprise.” 

You nodded, aching breasts agreeing that a warm bath would be nice. “Thank you, that would be lovely.” 

After removing your clothing, you walked into the bathroom to see your husband hovering over the large bath tub, pinstriped sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he checked the temperature of the water. He looked up when you entered, eyes roaming up and down your body. “May I join you?” 

“Of course,” you replied, coloring slightly at his hungry stare. You stepped into the tub and watched your husband remove his clothing; his body never failed to take your breath away. He didn’t work out religiously like Zen, but his healthy diet and habits paid off. 

Jumin stepped into the tub on the opposite side, a small smile on his thin lips. “I missed you today." 

"I missed you, too." You leaned back against the side of the tub, eyes closing as the warm water overtook your chest. "How was your day, Jumin?" 

You heard him move around in the water, the motion causing it to lap against the sides of the tub. "Long. I attended several meetings and had lunch with my father. He sends his regards, by the way." 

Jumin continued to recap his day, venting about incompetent investors and business partners. You listened as well as you could, but were slightly distracted by your own thoughts. How could you possibly tell Jumin you were expecting? You'd been married for only a year...would he be upset? 

"You seem a bit distracted, dearest. Is everything all right?" Jumin's voice interrupted your anxious thoughts. 

You opened your eyes to find his creased with worry. "Jumin...we've never really talked about having children before. Is that something you want?" 

Your husband's dark brow rose at your question. "In the future, yes. Though I'd like to enjoy being a couple for now. Why do you ask, love?" 

"Oh...just wondering." You tried to smile convincingly, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. "I'm tired." You stood and stepped out of the tub. "I'll go on to bed, then." 

Jumin mirrored your action and handed you a towel. "Of course, (y/n). I'm sure that some rest will help." 

You nodded, keeping the fake smile on your face. "Sure." 

\----------

**5 Weeks Later…**

You were a nervous wreck. The past few weeks had been torture, not just from your secret, but also from the symptoms. You'd gained a couple of pounds and suffered from nausea, some breast and stomach pain, and increased urination. 

And you felt so alone. 

The symptoms became increasingly difficult to hide from Jumin, but you just couldn't bring yourself to tell him after his answer that night. So you distanced yourself from him, so much that he began to notice. 

"(Y/n)," he said one night at the dinner table. "Please tell me what's wrong." 

You froze mid-bite and almost burst into tears. "I can't," you whispered. 

Jumin put down his utensils and sighed. "And why is that?" His steel eyes met yours, hurt. 

"You'll be upset." You turned your head to escape the sad look in his eyes. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw Jumin stand and walk over to you. You turned to see him kneel in front of you and he took your hands in his. "Haven't we always said how important communication is? Even if it is something that makes me upset, we can work through it somehow. We always do." 

Tears pooled in your eyes and you shut them tightly. "I'm pregnant, Jumin." 

After what seemed like an endless silence, Jumin squeezed your hands. "Please open your eyes, love." 

You sighed and did as he said, though what you saw was not what you expected. Jumin's mouth was turned up in the biggest smile you'd seen, dark eyes glistening with tears. "You're not mad?" 

"Ah, I understand now." Jumin brought your hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "You thought that I would be upset because of what I said before." 

Sniffling, you nodded. "Yes. But I guess it was stupid of me." 

Jumin chuckled and shook his head. "Not stupid. Silly, perhaps. Though I should have probed more when you asked me about children. Then you may have felt more comfortable telling me." 

You felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders. "I guess we still have to work on that communication." 

"Yes, but we have a lifetime to master it." He reached out to place a hand on your small, but growing, bump. "And parenting too, I suppose."

You smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips gently, deepening it slightly. "I love you, Jumin," you said between kisses. 

Jumin smirked against your lips. "Careful, kitten. We already have one baby in there." 

"That's...not how that works, Jumin." 


End file.
